Pokemon Black/White
Pokemon Black and White was developed by Game Freak and was released on the Nintendo DS, first released in Japan on September 18, 2010, then later released in Europe on March 4, 2011, in the US on March 6, 2011, and Australia on March 10, 2011. This was the game to start having actual flattenings in the main games with a single move, not so impressive compared to other games, but its something (As well as a couple of other moves not as good for flattening, but deserve mentioning)! Steamroller Flattening The bug-type move learnable by Golem, Venpiede, Whirlipede, and Scolipede, summons a giant spiky steel-looking roller, and lands on the opposing Pokemon to squish them down while rolling on them for a bit. Once it vanishes, the Pokemon quickly springs up. Gravity Flattening Though this psychic-type move isn't new, Gravity in this version is better at squishing Pokemon down compared to previous versions. Both Pokemon get almost as flat as one would from steamroller, but doesn't last nearly as long. Smack Down Flattening A rock-type move that throws a rock at the opposing Pokemon, and very briefly flattens them down to deal damage. Pokemon to Flatten There is quite a lot to offer here, Going upto 5th generation, there are 649 options to choose from! A-B Abomasnow, Abra, Absol, Accelgor, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Aipom, Alakazam, Alomomola, Altaria, Ambipom, Amoonguss, Ampharos, Anorith, Arbok, Arcanine, Arceus, Archen, Archeops, Ariados, Armaldo, Aron, Articuno, Audino, Axew, Azelf, Azumarill, Azurill, Bagon, Baltoy, Banette, Barboach, Basculin, Bastiodon, Bayleef, Beartic, Beautifly, Beedrill, Beheeyem, Beldum, Bellossom, Bellsprout, Bibarel, Bidoof, Bisharp, Blastoise, Blaziken, Blissey, Blitzle, Boldore, Bonsly, Bouffalant, Braviary, Breloom, Bronzong, Bronzor, Budew, Buizel, Bulbasaur, Buneary, Burmy, Butterfree C-D Cacnea, Cacturne, Camerupt, Carnivine, Carracosta, Carvanha, Cascoon, Castform, Caterpie, Celebi, Chandelure, Chansey, Charizard, Charmander, Charmeleon, Chatot, Cherrim, Cherubi, Chikorita, Chimchar, Chimecho, Chinchou, Chingling, Cinccino, Clamperl, Claydol, Clefable, Clefairy, Cleffa, Cloyster, Cobalion, Cofagrigus, Combee, Combusken, Conkeldurr, Corphish, Corsola, Cottonee, Cradily, Cranidos, Crawdaunt, Cresselia, Croagunk, Crobat, Croconaw, Crustle, Cryogonal, Cubchoo, Cubone, Cyndaquil, Darkrai, Darmanitan, Darumaka, Deerling, Deino, Delcatty, Delibird, Deoxys, Dewgong, Dewott, Dialga, Diglett, Ditto, Dodrio, Doduo, Donphan, Dragonair, Dragonite, Drapion, Dratini, Drifblim, Drifloon, Drilbur, Drowzee, Druddigon, Ducklett, Dugtrio, Dunsparce, Duosion, Durant, Dusclops, Dusknoir, Duskull, Dustox, Dwebble E-F Eelektrik, Eelektross, Eevee, Ekans, Electabuzz, Electivire, Electrike, Electrode, Elekid, Elgyem, Emboar, Emolga, Empoleon, Entei, Escavalier, Espeon, Excadrill, Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Exploud, Farfetch'd, Fearow, Feebas, Feraligatr, Ferroseed, Ferrothorn, Finneon, Flaaffy, Flareon, Floatzel, Flygon, Foongus, Forretress, Fraxure, Frillish, Froslass, Furret G-H Gabite, Gallade, Galvantula, Garbodor, Garchomp, Gardevoir, Gastly, Gastrodon, Genesect, Gengar, Geodude, Gible, Gigalith, Girafarig, Giratina, Glaceon, Glalie, Glameow, Gligar, Gliscor, Gloom, Golbat, Goldeen, Golduck, Golem, Golett, Golurk, Gorebyss, Gothita, Gothitelle, Gothorita, Granbull, Graveler, Grimer, Grotle, Groudon, Grovyle, Growlithe, Grumpig, Gulpin, Gurdurr, Gyarados, Happiny, Hariyama, Haunter, Haxorus, Heatmor, Heatran, Heracross, Herdier, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Ho-Oh, Honchkrow, Hoothoot, Hoppip, Horsea, Houndoom, Houndour, Huntail, Hydreigon, Hypno I-J Igglybuff, Illumise, Infernape, Ivysaur, Jellicent, Jigglypuff, Jirachi, Jolteon, Joltik, Jumpluff, Jynx K-L Kabuto, Kabutops, Kadabra, Kakuna, Kangaskhan, Karrablast, Kecleon, Keldeo, Kingdra, Kingler, Kirlia, Klang, Klink, Klinklang, Koffing, Krabby, Kricketot, Kricketune, Krokorok, Krookodile, Kyogre, Kyurem, Lairon, Lampent, Landorus, Lanturn, Lapras, Larvesta, Larvitar, Latias, Latios, Leafeon, Leavanny, Ledian, Ledyba, Lickilicky, Lickitung, Liepard, Lileep, Lilligant, Lillipup, Linoone, Litwick, Lombre, Lopunny, Lotad, Loudred, Lucario, Ludicolo, Lugia, Lumineon, Lunatone, Luvdisc, Luxio, Luxray M-N Machamp, Machoke, Machop, Magby, Magcargo, Magikarp, Magmar, Magmortar, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Makuhita, Mamoswine, Manaphy, Mandibuzz, Manectric, Mankey, Mantine, Mantyke, Maractus, Mareep, Marill, Marowak, Marshtomp, Masquerain, Mawile, Medicham, Meditite, Meganium, Meloetta, Meowth, Mesprit, Metagross, Metang, Metapod, Mew, Mewtwo, Mienfoo, Mienshao, Mightyena, Milotic, Miltank, Mime Jr., Minccino, Minun, Misdreavus, Mismagius, Moltres, Monferno, Mothim, Mr. Mime, Mudkip, Muk, Munchlax, Munna, Murkrow, Musharna, Natu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Nidorina, Nidorino, Nincada, Ninetales, Ninjask, Noctowl, Nosepass, Numel, Nuzleaf O-P Octillery, Oddish, Omanyte, Omastar, Onix, Oshawott, Pachirisu, Palkia, Palpitoad, Panpour, Pansage, Pansear, Paras, Parasect, Patrat, Pawniard, Pelipper, Persian, Petilil, Phanpy, Phione, Pichu, Pidgeot, Pidgeotto, Pidgey, Pidove, Pignite, Pikachu, Piloswine, Pineco, Pinsir, Piplup, Plusle, Politoed, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Ponyta, Poochyena, Porygon, Porygon-Z, Porygon2, Primeape, Prinplup, Probopass, Psyduck, Pupitar, Purrloin, Purugly Q-R Quagsire, Quilava, Qwilfish, Raichu, Raikou, Ralts, Rampardos, Rapidash, Raticate, Rattata, Rayquaza, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Registeel, Relicanth, Remoraid, Reshiram, Reuniclus, Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Rhyperior, Riolu, Roggenrola, Roselia, Roserade, Rotom, Rufflet S-T Sableye, Salamence, Samurott, Sandile, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Sawk, Sawsbuck, Sceptile, Scizor, Scolipede, Scrafty, Scraggy, Scyther, Seadra, Seaking, Sealeo, Seedot, Seel, Seismitoad, Sentret, Serperior, Servine, Seviper, Sewaddle, Sharpedo, Shaymin, Shedinja, Shelgon, Shellder, Shellos, Shelmet, Shieldon, Shiftry, Shinx, Shroomish, Shuckle, Shuppet, Sigilyph, Silcoon, Simipour, Simisage, Simisear, Skarmory, Skiploom, Skitty, Skorupi, Skuntank, Slaking, Slakoth, Slowbro, Slowking, Slowpoke, Slugma, Smeargle, Smoochum, Sneasel, Snivy, Snorlax, Snorunt, Snover, Snubbull, Solosis, Solrock, Spearow, Spheal, Spinarak, Spinda, Spiritomb, Spoink, Squirtle, Stantler, Staraptor, Staravia, Starly, Starmie, Staryu, Steelix, Stoutland, Stunfisk, Stunky, Sudowoodo, Suicune, Sunflora, Sunkern, Surskit, Swablu, Swadloon, Swalot, Swampert, Swanna, Swellow, Swinub, Swoobat, Taillow, Tangela, Tangrowth, Tauros, Teddiursa, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Tepig, Terrakion, Throh, Thundurus, Timburr, Tirtouga, Togekiss, Togepi, Togetic, Torchic, Torkoal, Tornadus, Torterra, Totodile, Toxicroak, Tranquill, Trapinch, Treecko, Tropius, Trubbish, Turtwig, Tympole, Tynamo, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Tyrogue U-V Umbreon, Unfezant, Unown, Ursaring, Uxie, Vanillish, Vanillite, Vanilluxe, Vaporeon, Venipede, Venomoth, Venonat, Venusaur, Vespiquen, Vibrava, Victini, Victreebel, Vigoroth, Vileplume, Virizion, Volbeat, Volcarona, Voltorb, Vullaby, Vulpix W-X Wailmer, Wailord, Walrein, Wartortle, Watchog, Weavile, Weedle, Weepinbell, Weezing, Whimsicott, Whirlipede, Whiscash, Whismur, Wigglytuff, Wingull, Wobbuffet, Woobat, Wooper, Wormadam, Wurmple, Wynaut, Xatu Y-Z Yamask, Yanma, Yanmega, Zangoose, Zapdos, Zebstrika, Zekrom, Zigzagoon, Zoroark, Zorua, Zubat, Zweilous Images A-D E-H I-L M-P Q-T U-Z Videos Category:Pokemon Black Category:Pokemon White Category:Pokemon (Series) Category:Pokemon Category:Bulbasaur Category:Ivysaur Category:Venusaur Category:Charmander Category:Charmeleon Category:Charizard Category:Squirtle Category:Wartortle Category:Blastoise Category:Caterpie Category:Metapod Category:Butterfree Category:Weedle Category:Kakuna Category:Beedrill Category:Pidgey Category:Pidgeotto Category:Pidgeot Category:Rattata Category:Raticate Category:Spearow Category:Fearow Category:Ekans Category:Arbok Category:Pikachu Category:Raichu Category:Sandshrew Category:Sandslash Category:Nidoran♀ Category:Nidorina Category:Nidoqueen Category:Nidoran♂ Category:Nidorino Category:Nidoking Category:Clefairy Category:Clefable Category:Vulpix Category:Ninetales Category:Jigglypuff Category:Wigglytuff Category:Zubat Category:Golbat Category:Oddish Category:Gloom Category:Vileplume Category:Paras Category:Parasect Category:Venonat Category:Venomoth Category:Diglett Category:Dugtrio Category:Meowth Category:Persian Category:Psyduck Category:Golduck Category:Mankey Category:Primeape Category:Growlithe Category:Arcanine Category:Poliwag Category:Poliwhirl Category:Poliwrath Category:Abra Category:Kadabra Category:Alakazam Category:Machop Category:Machoke Category:Machamp Category:Bellsprout Category:Weepinbell Category:Victreebel Category:Tentacool Category:Tentacruel Category:Geodude Category:Graveler Category:Golem Category:Ponyta Category:Rapidash Category:Slowpoke Category:Slowbro Category:Magnemite Category:Magneton Category:Farfetch'd Category:Doduo Category:Dodrio Category:Seel Category:Dewgong Category:Grimer Category:Muk Category:Shellder Category:Cloyster Category:Gastly Category:Haunter Category:Gengar Category:Onix Category:Drowzee Category:Hypno Category:Krabby Category:Kingler Category:Voltorb Category:Electrode Category:Exeggcute Category:Exeggutor Category:Cubone Category:Marowak Category:Hitmonlee Category:Hitmonchan Category:Lickitung Category:Koffing Category:Weezing Category:Rhyhorn Category:Rhydon Category:Chansey Category:Tangela Category:Kangaskhan Category:Horsea Category:Seadra Category:Goldeen Category:Seaking Category:Staryu Category:Starmie Category:Mr. Mime Category:Scyther Category:Jynx Category:Electabuzz Category:Magmar Category:Pinsir Category:Tauros Category:Magikarp Category:Gyarados Category:Lapras Category:Ditto Category:Eevee Category:Vaporeon Category:Jolteon Category:Flareon Category:Porygon Category:Omanyte Category:Omastar Category:Kabuto Category:Kabutops Category:Aerodactyl Category:Snorlax Category:Articuno Category:Zapdos Category:Moltres Category:Dratini Category:Dragonair Category:Dragonite Category:Mewtwo Category:Mew Category:Nintendo DS Category:Chikorita Category:Bayleef Category:Meganium Category:Cyndaquil Category:Quilava Category:Typhlosion Category:Totodile Category:Croconaw Category:Feraligatr Category:Sentret Category:Furret Category:Hoothoot Category:Noctowl Category:Ledyba Category:Ledian Category:Spinarak Category:Ariados Category:Crobat Category:Chinchou Category:Lanturn Category:Pichu Category:Cleffa Category:Igglybuff Category:Togepi Category:Togetic Category:Natu Category:Xatu Category:Mareep Category:Flaaffy Category:Ampharos Category:Bellossom Category:Marill Category:Azumarill Category:Sudowoodo Category:Politoed Category:Hoppip Category:Skiploom Category:Jumpluff Category:Aipom Category:Sunkern Category:Sunflora Category:Yanma Category:Wooper Category:Quagsire Category:Espeon Category:Umbreon Category:Murkrow Category:Slowking Category:Misdreavus Category:Unown Category:Wobbuffet Category:Girafarig Category:Pineco Category:Forretress Category:Dunsparce Category:Gligar Category:Steelix Category:Snubbull Category:Granbull Category:Qwilfish Category:Scizor Category:Shuckle Category:Heracross Category:Sneasel Category:Teddiursa Category:Ursaring Category:Slugma Category:Magcargo Category:Swinub Category:Piloswine Category:Corsola Category:Remoraid Category:Octillery Category:Delibird Category:Mantine Category:Skarmory Category:Houndour Category:Houndoom Category:Kingdra Category:Phanpy Category:Donphan Category:Porygon2 Category:Stantler Category:Smeargle Category:Tyrogue Category:Hitmontop Category:Smoochum Category:Elekid Category:Magby Category:Miltank Category:Blissey Category:Raikou Category:Entei Category:Suicune Category:Larvitar Category:Pupitar Category:Tyranitar Category:Lugia Category:Ho-oh Category:Celebi Category:Treecko Category:Grovyle Category:Sceptile Category:Torchic Category:Combusken Category:Blaziken Category:Mudkip Category:Marshtomp Category:Swampert Category:Poochyena Category:Mightyena Category:Zigzagoon Category:Linoone Category:Wurmple Category:Silcoon Category:Beautifly Category:Cascoon Category:Dustox Category:Lotad Category:Lombre Category:Ludicolo Category:Seedot Category:Nuzleaf Category:Shiftry Category:Taillow Category:Swellow Category:Wingull Category:Pelipper Category:Ralts Category:Kirlia Category:Gardevoir Category:Surskit Category:Masquerain Category:Shroomish Category:Breloom Category:Slakoth Category:Vigoroth Category:Slaking Category:Nincada Category:Ninjask Category:Shedinja Category:Whismur Category:Loudred Category:Exploud Category:Makuhita Category:Hariyama Category:Azurill Category:Nosepass Category:Skitty Category:Delcatty Category:Sableye Category:Mawile Category:Aron Category:Lairon Category:Aggron Category:Meditite Category:Medicham Category:Electrike Category:Manectric Category:Plusle Category:Minun Category:Volbeat Category:Illumise Category:Roselia Category:Gulpin Category:Swalot Category:Carvanha Category:Sharpedo Category:Wailmer Category:Wailord Category:Numel Category:Camerupt Category:Torkoal Category:Spoink Category:Grumpig Category:Spinda Category:Trapinch Category:Vibrava Category:Flygon Category:Cacnea Category:Cacturne Category:Swablu Category:Altaria Category:Zangoose Category:Seviper Category:Lunatone Category:Solrock Category:Barboach Category:Whiscash Category:Corphish Category:Crawdaunt Category:Baltoy Category:Claydol Category:Lileep Category:Cradily Category:Anorith Category:Armaldo Category:Feebas Category:Milotic Category:Castform Category:Kecleon Category:Shuppet Category:Banette Category:Duskull Category:Dusclops Category:Tropius Category:Chimecho Category:Absol Category:Wynaut Category:Snorunt Category:Glalie Category:Spheal Category:Sealeo Category:Walrein Category:Clamperl Category:Huntail Category:Gorebyss Category:Relicanth Category:Luvdisc Category:Bagon Category:Shelgon Category:Salamence Category:Beldum Category:Metang Category:Metagross Category:Regirock Category:Regice Category:Registeel Category:Latias Category:Latios Category:Kyogre Category:Groudon Category:Rayquaza Category:Jirachi Category:Deoxys Category:Turtwig Category:Grotle Category:Torterra Category:Chimchar Category:Monferno Category:Infernape Category:Piplup Category:Prinplup Category:Empoleon Category:Starly Category:Staravia Category:Staraptor Category:Bidoof Category:Bibarel Category:Kricketot Category:Kricketune Category:Shinx Category:Luxio Category:Luxray Category:Budew Category:Roserade Category:Cranidos Category:Rampardos Category:Shieldon Category:Bastiodon Category:Burmy Category:Wormadam Category:Mothim Category:Combee Category:Vespiquen Category:Pachirisu Category:Buizel Category:Floatzel Category:Cherubi Category:Cherrim Category:Shellos Category:Gastrodon Category:Ambipom Category:Drifloon Category:Drifblim Category:Buneary Category:Lopunny Category:Mismagius Category:Honchkrow Category:Glameow Category:Purugly Category:Chingling Category:Stunky Category:Skuntank Category:Bronzor Category:Bronzong Category:Bonsly Category:Mime Jr. Category:Happiny Category:Chatot Category:Spiritomb Category:Gible Category:Gabite Category:Garchomp Category:Munchlax Category:Riolu Category:Lucario Category:Hippopotas Category:Hippowdon Category:Skorupi Category:Drapion Category:Croagunk Category:Toxicroak Category:Carnivine Category:Finneon Category:Lumineon Category:Mantyke Category:Snover Category:Abomasnow Category:Weavile Category:Magnezone Category:Lickilicky Category:Rhyperior Category:Tangrowth Category:Electivire Category:Magmortar Category:Togekiss Category:Yanmega Category:Leafeon Category:Glaceon Category:Gliscor Category:Mamoswine Category:Porygon-Z Category:Gallade Category:Probopass Category:Dusknoir Category:Froslass Category:Rotom Category:Uxie Category:Mesprit Category:Azelf Category:Dialga Category:Palkia Category:Heatran Category:Regigigas Category:Giratina Category:Cresselia Category:Phione Category:Manaphy Category:Darkrai Category:Shaymin Category:Arceus Category:Victini Category:Snivy Category:Servine Category:Serperior Category:Tepig Category:Pignite Category:Emboar Category:Oshawott Category:Dewott Category:Samurott Category:Patrat Category:Watchog Category:Lillipup Category:Herdier Category:Stoutland Category:Purrloin Category:Liepard Category:Pansage Category:Simisage Category:Pansear Category:Simisear Category:Panpour Category:Simipour Category:Munna Category:Musharna Category:Pidove Category:Tranquill Category:Unfezant Category:Blitzle Category:Zebstrika Category:Roggenrola Category:Boldore Category:Gigalith Category:Woobat Category:Swoobat Category:Drilbur Category:Excadrill Category:Audino Category:Timburr Category:Gurdurr Category:Conkeldurr Category:Tympole Category:Palpitoad Category:Seismitoad Category:Throh Category:Sawk Category:Sewaddle Category:Swadloon Category:Leavanny Category:Venipede Category:Whirlipede Category:Scolipede Category:Cottonee Category:Whimsicott Category:Petilil Category:Lilligant Category:Basculin Category:Sandile Category:Krokorok Category:Krookodile Category:Darumaka Category:Darmanitan Category:Maractus Category:Dwebble Category:Crustle Category:Scraggy Category:Scrafty Category:Sigilyph Category:Yamask Category:Cofagrigus Category:Tirtouga Category:Carracosta Category:Archen Category:Archeops Category:Trubbish Category:Garbodor Category:Zorua Category:Zoroark Category:Minccino Category:Cinccino Category:Gothita Category:Gothorita Category:Gothitelle Category:Solosis Category:Duosion Category:Reuniclus Category:Ducklett Category:Swanna Category:Vanillite Category:Vanillish Category:Vanilluxe Category:Deerling Category:Sawsbuck Category:Emolga Category:Karrablast Category:Escavalier Category:Foongus Category:Amoonguss Category:Frillish Category:Jellicent Category:Alomomola Category:Joltik Category:Galvantula Category:Ferroseed Category:Ferrothorn Category:Klink Category:Klang Category:Klinklang Category:Tynamo Category:Eelektrik Category:Eelektross Category:Elgyem Category:Beheeyem Category:Litwick Category:Lampent Category:Chandelure Category:Axew Category:Fraxure Category:Haxorus Category:Cubchoo Category:Beartic Category:Cryogonal Category:Shelmet Category:Accelgor Category:Stunfisk Category:Mienfoo Category:Mienshao Category:Druddigon Category:Golett Category:Golurk Category:Pawniard Category:Bisharp Category:Bouffalant Category:Rufflet Category:Braviary Category:Vullaby Category:Mandibuzz Category:Heatmor Category:Durant Category:Deino Category:Zweilous Category:Hydreigon Category:Larvesta Category:Volcarona Category:Cobalion Category:Terrakion Category:Virizion Category:Tornadus Category:Thundurus Category:Reshiram Category:Zekrom Category:Landorus Category:Kyurem Category:Keldeo Category:Meloetta Category:Genesect